Busling
Busling the Bustling Busling is an Ultra-rare Moshling in the Wheelies set. They usually go in circles travelling around the world of Moshi but cannot carry passengers. They are the mascot for the Moshi Bus and is featured in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide. Combination Biography The wheels on the bus go round and round? You bet they do because Bustling Buslings are the automated Moshlings who tootle around the world of Moshi, stopping every now and then to ... erm, well they can't pick up any passengers because they are a bit too titchy. Oh well, at least they enjoy themselves, dinging their dingers and trundling along in pairs. Stick out your arm and one might even pull over for a chat. But don't hold your breath - I've been waiting ages now and my arm's really beginning to ache! Mini Bio The wheels on the bus go round and round? You bet they do because Bustling Buslings are the automated Moshlings who tootle around the world of Moshi, stopping every now and then to... erm, well they can't pick up any passengers because they are a bit too titchy. Stick out your arm and one might just pull over for a chat. The Official Collectable Figures Guide You can try putting an arm out to stop them but you can't actually get on a Bustling Busling because they're too small! These mechanical Moshlings are at their happiest busling around on a clear road, eating diesel-filled doughnuts and getting annoyed by bicycles. The best place to see them is on Main Street, where you will have to hang around for ages but then three usually turn up at once. Character Encyclopedia Main The automated Bustling Buslings pass by in a speedy blur of blue. They are always rushing to avoid being late--although for what, no Moshi knows. These motoring Moshlings are far too tiny to fit any passengers on board. However, they will stop for a chat if you stick your arm out, especially if you're holding a diesel-filled doughnut! Next stop please! Next time you're hanging out on Main Street, look out for Busling and the other Bustling buddies. Wait a little while and three will probably turn up at once! Out of service ''' At the end of a busy day racing around bicyclists, Bustling Buslings park for the night in Blakey Hollow. They kick off their wheels, throw out any lost property, and rest up on teeny bricks. '''Data file Moshling type: Undiscovered Species: Bustling Busling Habitat: Blakey Hollow and Main Street Often spotted: Happily motoring along empty roads Side-notes * Windows and body are kept super shiny * Clear roads put a smile on the face of this tiny Bustling. Habitat Relaxing on little bricks in Blakey Hollow. Wait around Main Street and two often show up at the same time. Traits Personality Harried, stressed, regimented. Likes Diesel-filled doughnuts and clear roads. Dislikes Lost property and pushbikes. Trivia *When they were released, they featured in the Arties set, probably by accident. **Similarly, Busling was listed as a common Moshlings only to be changed to rare a few days after, and to Ultra-rare a day after that. *Busling represents The Moshi Bus, ''which was Moshi's most popular event. The service was discontinued on the 9th of January 2013. *He revs his engine and beeps his horn when clicked on. *Their seed, the Busnations, is a portmanteau of the words ''bus and carnations, a type of flower. *Busling's name could be a portmanteau either of the words bustling meaning busy - or, on the other hand, Moshling - and bus. *Busling likes diesel-filled donuts because Busling is being compared to both the bus and the driver - for example, bus drivers are stereotypical of liking brief snacking foods like donuts and crisps, and buses require diesel. Thus comes the liking. **Their disliking of lost property and pushbikes further this, as they are two things bus drivers reluctantly deal with. Gallery In-Game Busling 2.PNG Busling 4.PNG Busling 1.PNG Busling 5.PNG Old Busling Busling print.png Busling Comparison.png|A comparison of the old and new Busling design Figures Busling figure normal.jpg Busling figure gold.png Busling figure silver.png Collector card s4 busling.png Countdown card s4 busling.jpg Other TC Busling series 3.png Busling Plush.png|Carte Blanche plush toy Shmoops Busling riding.png BuslingHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Busling Busling pinbadge.png|Busling pin badge Category:Wheelies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings